Lost In London
by StarDust-LKD
Summary: (HP/SM) The scouts take a relaxing vacation in London but than the Champion of Justice suddenly got lost and fell into the world of witches and wizard. She's unable to do anything but stay at Hogwarts. The story continues Harry's 6th year. Please R&R.
1. When Things Get Worse

Title: **Lost in London**  
Author: **Stardust**

  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Harry Potter or Sailor Moon.  
A/N: I haven't been writing this story for a long time. Since now, I think it's time for the story to continue, I decided to redo this story as if the narrator follows Serena only, instead of the confusing way I had it. I am going to change a FEW things in the story. You may read something you already read from my older version too.   
  
Characters who will be on this chapter: Sailor Moon / Serena / Usagi / Buns / Bunny - Sailor Mercury / Amy / Ami - Sailor Mars / Raye / Rei - Sailor Jupiter / Lita / Makoto - Sailor Venus / Mina / Minako - Harry Potter - Hermione Granger - Ron Weasley  
  
~Please R&R~  
  
***  
  
**Chapter 1: When Things Get Worse**  
  
  
"SERENA! Wake up!" the blonde rolled over, pulled the blanket over her head and ignored the yelling of Lita Kino. She was trying to tie her hair up in a ponytail as fast as she could while attempting to wake the sleepy head up. "Waking Serena up has got to be more difficult then any monster we've ever fought!"  
  
"SH-REE-NA, if you don't wake up in two seconds, we're going to leave without you!" Raye Hino said finishing brushing her teeth and beginning to wash her face.   
  
Amy Mizuno, who was finished with everything that needed to be done in the mornings was helping her friends pack up. "If Serena doesn't wake up and be ready within three minutes, I don't think we're going to make it." Amy looked over at another blonde sitting in a chair at a corner. "Mina, why don't you do something to help?"   
  
Mina Aino, who, like Amy was also done with everything, and unlike Amy, was just sitting and observing the chaos in the room. Mina smiled after Amy "asked" her for help. "Watch Sailor Venus work her skills." Mina stood up and walked towards the door. She opened it and closed it was a BANG. The three girls stared at Mina in confusion. "Darien! What a surprise!"   
  
The blonde, Serena woke up suddenly, eyes wide. "WHERE, WHERE?!"   
  
***  
  
The five girls rushed through the crowd at Kings Cross Station hoping they would make it on time before their train departs. Lita was behind all four of them pulling a trolley of all their luggage. "We're going to be late! Do you know what platform we're suppose to be on Serena? Don't lead us to the wrong one!" Lita said running to catch up with the rest of them.  
  
"It's all because of you that we're not at school on the first day!" Raye said to Serena, who was walking in front of everyone else.   
  
Serena turned around, walking backwards, to face Raye. "Well, I didn't see YOU complaining at the All Star Concert yesterday...and drooling all over that Justin guy," Serena laughed evilly, "Wait until I tell Chad."  
  
Raye looked at Serena with wide eyes. Her face went bright red in a couple seconds. Raye threw both her hands out towards Serena. "YOU'RE SO DEAD!"   
  
"AHHHH!!!" Serena quickened her pace while walking backwards but Raye began to run towards her with a look of death in her eyes.  
  
"SERENA! WATCH OUT!" Amy yelled from behind Raye. Thinking she was talking about Raye, Serena quickly turned around to run better but then complete darkness fell. She could faintly hear the clock near where she was strike eleven. The next minute, after she was completely turned around, she was facing a train. A sign hung next to the train read "Platform 9¾." Serena turned back around to see where the rest of the girls were but all she saw was a solid wall. Panic struck her. What am I going to do? She thought.  
  
"Hey you!" a man, who happens to be the conductor said. "Hurry up! We're about two seconds from leaving!"  
  
Serena realized the conductor was talking to her and said, "I'm waiting for my friends!"   
  
"Your friends can get their parents to take them! Now, get ON!" Serena hesitated. There were kids from around eleven year olds, all the way to seventeen year olds, sticking their heads out of the windows looking at Serena as if annoyed. Serena had no other choice and stepped on the train.  
  
Serena walked down the train opening and closing compartment doors while the train began to move. Each and every one of the compartments were full. She walked all the way to the last compartment, which luckily, was the not full. There were only six people but they seem to be fighting. The three guys that were standing was fighting with two guys and one girl who were sitting.   
  
"Was I ever speaking to you, Mud Blood?! I don't even think you're WORTH wasting my breath over," said a pale boy, standing in the middle of two alarmingly huge guys.  
  
"DON'T EVER SAY THAT TO HER AGAIN, MALFOY!" the boy with flaming red hair who was sitting, now stood up and pulled out what looked like a wooden stick and point it at the pale boy.  
  
The pale boy, they address as Malfoy snickered, "Careful Weasley. You don't want your father to get bitten by a snake again like last year...now do you?"  
  
The boy with black hair stood up. Rage in his voice, he said, "Shouldn't you be running for your lives with your father? Where is he now? Wiping dirt off Voldermort's shoes?"   
  
Malfoy pulled out his own wooden stick, "FLARDU-"   
  
"STOP RIGHT THERE! THERE'S NO FIGHTING IN HERE!" the voice came from behind Serena. She looked around and saw a man with his own stick out. What's up with people and wooden sticks? Serena thought to herself. "You three!" the man was talking to Malfoy and his two huge friends. "Follow me!"   
  
The three guys walked out of the room. On the way out, Malfoy stopped at the door when he saw Serena. He looked at her suspiciously but walked off, following the man.  
  
Serena went into the compartment, seeing the two boys sitting back down and trying to calm themselves down. Serena cleared her throat and switched her voice to an innocent tone. "Do you three mind if I stay here on the rest of the trip?"   
  
"Sure. Sit down," said a girl with brown bushy hair. "Sorry about that," she looked at the compartment door telling Serena what "that" she was talking about. She smiled at Serena. "I'm Hermione Granger. This idiot..." Hermione was looking at the red hair boy who was biting the head off of a chocolate frog furiously. "...is Ron Weasley. And this here," her hand was pointing at the direction of the black hair boy. "This is Harry Potter."  
  
Serena smiled at Hermione and at the other two as well. "Nice to meet you all. I'm Serena Tsukino."   
  
Ron smiled back at her but then suddenly he looked all mad again. He turned to Hermione. "Idiot?!"  
  
As Serena watch the fighting conversation between Ron and Hermione, Harry was looking at her. He smiled and felt happy that, for once, someone did not directly look at his scar at the mention of his name.  
  
***


	2. Arrival At Hogwarts

Title: **Lost in London**  
Author: **Stardust**

  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Harry Potter or Sailor Moon.  
A/N: People who's going to be appearing in this chapter...Sailor Moon / Serena / Usagi / Buns / Bunny - Harry Potter - Hermione Granger - Ron Weasley - Grinny Weasley - Luna Lovegood. Those who would be mentioned...Sailor Mars / Raye / Rai - Sailor Mercury / Amy / Ami - Sailor Jupiter / Lita / Makato - Sailor Venus / Mina / Minako  
  
~Please R&R~  
  
***  
  
**Chapter 2:** **Arrival At Hogwarts**  
  
The train races on towards it's destination, running across a beautiful scenery with a sparkling blue lake on it's right and the fresh breeze of the forest on it's left. The few who were not enjoying the scenery happened to be in the last compartment.   
  
Serena met a few of Harry's friends, who kept popping their heads in their compartment, curiously wondering why Hermione and Ron was yelling at each other. After the fourth interruption by Grinny Weasley, Ron's little sister, and Luna Lovegood, they gave up on the fighting.   
  
"So Serena, what house are you in? I've never seen you around Hogwarts before," Harry said.   
  
"House?" Serena scratched her head. "Uh...I don't know what you're talking about."   
  
Luna Lovegood looked up from the magazine she was reading and said, "She's probably a new student to our school."  
  
"You don't look like a first year," Ron said, more to himself than to Serena. "How old are you?"   
  
"I'm sixteen," Serena told Ron. Some things were coming together for Serena from their conversations. She found out that Hogwarts is actually a school and all the people on the train are students heading towards Hogwarts.   
  
"Then you're a transfer student." Hermione said smiling. "It's been centuries since our school had a transfer student! So what school did you come from?"  
  
"Crossroads High School" Serena told Hermione. Just than, there was a knock on the compartment door. Seconds later, a woman with a trolley opened the door.   
  
"Would you like to buy anything on the trolley?" the woman said.   
  
Harry and Ron stood up and walked over to the woman with the trolley. Serena followed them curiously wondering what the woman was selling. But at the corner of Serena's eyes, she could see Hermione, Grinny, and Luna huddling together at the corner of the compartment talking feverishly.  
  
***   
  
Serena, Ron, and Harry returned to their seats once done buying the candies they wanted. Serena gave a quick glance where the three girls were huddled up but right when she did, the girls broke up.   
  
"Serena," she looked back at Ron, "want some?" He held up a box of colorful jellybeans.   
  
"Sure! Thanks!" Serena dipped her hand in the box and grabbed a few jellybeans. She picked the pink one from her palm of jellybeans and placed it in her mouth. "Weird, this taste like bubble gum."   
  
"Err, yeah. They make all types of flavored jellybeans over here." Hermione told Serena. Serena looked at Hermione for a couple seconds. Hermione somehow looked different now compare to the first time they met.  
  
***  
  
"Everyone get your school robes on. We're almost there," Ron said after he and Hermione returned from a prefect's meeting (whatever that is..Serena thought). They were both dressed in identical clothes.   
  
Hermione went over to Serena and whispered, "I'll let you borrow one of mine." Hermione went over to her luggage, opened it up and took out the same-looking outfit she was wearing. "Hopefully, this fits you," she gave it to Serena. "Hey guys? Get out so Serena could change."  
  
It took a few minutes putting on the robes. Serena was a couple inches taller than Hermione was so she didn't look quite right but Serena was able to fit into the robes perfectly. When Serena was fully dressed, Hermione opened the doors and everyone got ready for the train to arrive at Hogwarts.  
  
***  
  
Loud noises of excitement filled Hogwarts Express abruptly after the train came to a complete stop. The four of them made their way through the crowd and got outside safely. Serena's heart began to thump faster and faster with a mixture of excitement and fear. On the rest of the train ride to Hogwarts, Hermione mentioned many great things about Hogwarts and she couldn't wait to see it! But than, she's afraid, that now she's in the middle of nowhere, the scouts can't find her.   
  
"Serena! Come on!" with that, she followed her three new friends.  
  
They all walked over to where a row of horseless carriages stood. They all stepped into the carriage. Serena, being last to get in the carriage, shuts the door. "So how are we going to get there without a..." Abruptly, the carriage started to move.   
  
"Err, it's complicated," Hermione told Serena.   
  
Harry and Ron looked at Hermione shockingly. "I've never seen you not answering a question in DETAIL Hermione. You've been acting bizarre lately," Ron said. Hermione turned to Ron and looked at him evilly.  
  
A couple minutes later, the carriage came to a sudden halt. She opened the door of the carriage and stepped out of it quickly, eager to see what moved had moved the carriage, but her eyes caught the magnificent castle right in front of her first. She took in a deep breath, "So THIS is Hogwarts. It's HUGE!"   
  
Serena slowly walked up the stairs leading to the main entrance observing the castle's magnificent exterior. "Hey, new girl!" a hand tapped on shoulder. Serena took her eyes off the golden design that bordered the entrance door and turn to look at the owner of the hand that tapped her. It was the pale boy who fought with Ron and Harry on the train, Malfoy. "You better say out of my way."   
  
"What are you talking about?" Serena said rather offended by his sharp words.  
  
"Don't act like you don't know!" Malfoy said colder then ever.  
  
"I really..." Serena was than dragged away from him by Hermione and they both enter Hogwarts while keeping a great distance away from him.  
  
"You shouldn't be around him Serena. He's trouble," Hermione said to the blonde as they enter the Great Hall. Serena could hear Hermione talking a bit more in the background but her words where as if a blur. Her whole attention was busy examining the Great Hall and flashbacks of her past life as a princess kept appearing. Just when Serena was about to look up towards the ceiling, she heard a yell- "SERENA! NO!" Quickly, she turned to her left whom she recognized was Hermione's voice. "Come here," Hermione grabbed Serena by the wrist and lead her out the Great Hall and they stood at the wall next to the doorway. "Stay here! D-Don't move. I'll be back in a couple minutes." Hermione went back into the Great Hall in a rush.   
  
Serena stood against the wall looking around the hallway and the people coming in the castle. Many, when they past to go into the Great Hall, stared at Serena either wondering why she was standing outside the Great Hall or wondering who she was. They would whisper to their neighbors as they enter the Great Hall. She sighed and looked around the hallway hoping something would make her go back to her daydreams because one thing she hates the most is being alone.   
  
"Serena? Is that you?" She looked over and at the speaker. "Do you remember me?" Serena was trying hard to remember where she has met the girl standing in front of her because she know she seen her before.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
It was a beautiful sunny day. Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina decided to tour around London one last time since the concert (which was the main reason for the trip to London) was that night and they had to leave the first thing in the morning the next day.  
  
"Do you have to buy so much Serena? We might not be able to bring home much souvenirs with us. There's not enough room." Amy told Serena, who looked like a three year old that has just been given candy.  
  
"But they're so cute! I couldn't resist!" Serena grabbed in the bag and pulled out a doll in a sailor outfit. "Look! They make cute little dolls of us now. How could you NOT want this?"   
  
"Geez Serena, keep it down! You want everyone to know it's us?" Lita said in a low whispering voice. Suddenly, a old man, bumped hard into Lita. Both Lita and the old man collapsed on each other. The old man recovered quickly, looked back from where he was, fright in his eyes, he began to run quickly again.   
  
"STOP HIM!!!" said a girl around Serena's age, who was running towards them pointing at the old man who bumped into Lita seconds ago. "H-He s-stole money!" the girl panted heavily, running hard to keep up with the man.  
  
Serena, feeling it's her heroine responsibility to fight for truth and justice [actually, she wanted to get a compliment to lighten her day up again because of all the negative words her friends said to her], she started to run after the man. As the heroine, Sailor Moon, she gained the ability to run pretty quick. Within a couple seconds, Serena was able to catch up with the old man. When they were only a couple feet away, Serena decided to jump and successfully landed on the man and knocked him to the ground.   
  
The girl who was running to keep up with the man in the first place, arrived at the scene where Serena and the old man was fighting over the purse that was stolen. She dived for the purse, helping Serena pull it away from the man. It didn't help much because the man was quite strong himself. After a few long minutes, struggling to keep the purse away from the man, the girl suddenly kicked him hard in the face. Serena, surprised, looked at the girl who was kneeling next to her. Serena smiled and shifted all her strength to her leg and kicked the man straight in the chest.   
  
This sudden hard kick of Serena's, made the man fell backwards, giving up on holding the purse tight. The two girls stood up, looking at the man lying on the pavement with disgust. Serena turned to the girl beside her, "Here, I think this is yours," Serena said, handing the purse to the girl.  
  
The girl smiled at Serena. "This is not mine," She looked past Serena and nodded at someone in back of her. Serena turned around and saw a lady running up to them. The girl walked up to the lady and handed the purse to her.   
  
"T-Thank you. Both of you." the lady said. She opened her purse and pulled out a cell phone and started pushing some buttons. "Hello? Police?...."  
  
Serena turned back to the girl, smiling. "Hi, I'm Serena."  
  
The girl smiled back. "I'm..."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Cho?" Serena said in a shocking tone. Well, It's a small world after all...Serena thought.   
  
***  
  
A/N: School's taking most of my time lately. So the next chapter won't be up for awhile.   



End file.
